


Идеальный полицейский

by whisky_soda



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: После ранения Милта жизнь в Батл-Крике меняется.





	Идеальный полицейский

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы-2017  
> Беты: Oriella, КП

Письмо мэра источало благодарность. Казалось, она, словно сироп, стекала с листа бумаги, оставляя жирные сладкие пятна. Отсутствие секретаря, внезапно отправившегося в отпуск на Багамы, и брата, которого увлекла тюремная реформа, превратило мэра в одиннадцатилетнюю девочку-фанатку, опрыскивающую свои анонимные любовные письма мамиными духами. Гузевич поморщилась и потерла переносицу. Она слышала сопение Фанкхаузера, шмыганье Фонтанеля, звяканье терзаемых колец Эрин. Ниблет тоже был в ее офисе. Он, как и всегда, стоял в тени и, возможно, не дышал. Гузевич знала о шепотках в ее отделении: спорили, кто такой Ниблет — вампир, оборотень, человек-невидимка или Оно. Кимберли повела плечами. «За последние два месяца старший детектив полиции Батл Крика Рассел Эгнью заслужил безграничную любовь жителей города и мое личное обожание. То, как он расправился с Болотным маньяком, наркокартелем и бандой, занимающейся подделкой больничных листов, оставило меня в немом восторге. И я, несомненно, в предстоящем интервью CNN подчеркну решающую роль полиции Батл Крик в построении новой модели мира, где нет преступности…». Гузевич вздохнула. Стянув очки и внутренне содрогаясь от количества полученного сахара, она аккуратно положила письмо на стол, сцепила пальцы и откинулась на спинку кресла. Ни сироп, ни сказки она не любила.

— Мы живем в гребаном фильме про гребаного супергероя, — произнес Фонт.

Кимберли потянулась за своим кофе. Холодный и горький, он отлично освежал.

— Ага, все рушится, взрывается, торжествует справедливость, страховые службы вертятся ужами на сковородах, а подрядчики задирают цены на ремонт, — встряла Эрин. — Я слышала, что Батл Крик стал лакомым кусочком для этих кровопийц. Тут даже юристы завелись. Чтобы бороться с подрядчиками. Суды теперь работают круглосуточно.  
— Ага, — меланхолично продолжил Фонт. Он смотрел куда-то в одну точку на стене и, казалось, видел там то, что давало ему силы на непрошибаемое спокойствие и невозмутимость. Гузевич знала, что с тех пор, как в полицейском отделении перестали звонить телефоны, Фонтанель подолгу замирал на месте, уходя в свои мысли. — Как в Сумерках, оборотни против вампиров. Почему в таком случае нам не выдали арбалеты с серебряными стрелами, осиновые колья и все такое прочее? Хотя я мог бы справиться и битой, только бы дали разрешение.

— Потому что на самом деле мы все в мире Дикого Запада, и наш шериф Крутой Рассел Эгнью. И закон только один. А главное — никаких технических наворотов, все по старинке, — хмыкнул Фанкхаузер, сдувая воображаемую струйку дыма с невидимого пистолета. Кимберли вздохнула и отставила чашку. Дыхание мира справедливости от Рассела Эгнью пока еще не коснулось кофемашины с залепленными скотчем кнопками, пережаренных зерен и неработающего кулера.

— Конечно, нельзя отрицать, что у нас повысилась раскрываемость… — перейдя на деловой тон, начала Эрин.

— Расс тут выяснил, кто в восемьдесят седьмом году спилил яблоню у миссис Айрон. Представляете, это был Патрик Дэйл, всеми уважаемый школьный директор. Как он после этого будет смотреть людям в глаза? — Фонт покачал головой.

Кимберли задумчиво оглядела свой стол. Где-то под ворохом бумаг лежало заявление от архивариуса полиции на отпуск за свой счет. Она вспомнила огромный амбарный замок на хлипких дверях подвала, где хранились старые дела, и подумала, что уже поздно что-либо прятать.

— А вчера мой информатор поделился последними слухами, — продолжила Эрин. — Говорят, теперь в Батл Крик опасно соваться. Больше проблем, чем выгоды. Да и дефицит обычных лекарств налицо. Средства от головной боли теперь можно найти только на черном рынке. Кстати, сам черный рынок находится за пределами города. Туда еще добраться надо.

— Поделился слухами, — фыркнул Фанкхаузер, — мой рыдал, как младенец. Мол, преступники, как крысы, сбегают, никаких тебе доносов, денег с полиции, семью кормить не на что, в долг попросил. Сбежал даже Эрик Пирс, промышлявший лет десять назад подделыванием родительских записок для школы.

— А еще полиции других городов прислали запрос, можно ли приехать к нам, а лучше к ним, так спокойней, и поделиться опытом, — сказала Эрин.

— И социологи еще, — Ниблет подал голос из тени. Все, кроме Фонтанеля, повернулись к нему. — По их словам, это потрясающий эксперимент, который можно наблюдать в живых условиях, здесь и сейчас…

— А проще посмотреть какой-нибудь супергеройский фильм или, чего уж, антиутопию сразу, — перебил Фонт. — Вы только представьте себе, что будет, когда все преступники и кошки на деревьях закончатся.

— Социологи как раз написали об этом.

— И что они написали? — хором спросили Эрин и Фанкхаузер.

— Что им очень интересно, что будет потом. Ну, когда преступники закончатся.

— А-а-а, — Фонт впервые оторвался от своей невидимой точки и повернулся к Ниблету. — А попкорн для оставшихся зрителей будет за их счет?

— К слову, у нас есть еще один вопрос на повестке дня, — откашлялась Кимберли, прекращая разговоры. На мгновение в кабинете повисла привычная тишина, в которой можно было услышать скрип вентилятора. — У нас не хватает людей для работы в тюрьме.

— У нас и в тюрьме почти места нет, — себе под нос заметила Эрин.

— Мэр уже в курсе, — кивнула Кимберли, — точнее, мистер Даррел Харди, его брат. Из его камеры проблему можно рассмотреть со всех сторон. Он как раз пишет предложение о реформах. Но это пока разговоры. Факт в том, что уже завтра на ночное дежурство нам нужно двое. Ваши предложения? Скажу сразу: так как основной работы почти нет, эта смена будет оплачена как обычная.

Все переглянулись. Ниблет сильнее ушел в тень, а Фонт вновь замер.

— Поймать, запереть в подвале, — тут же выдала Эрин. — Моя бабушка готовит потрясающую пасту, печет пироги. В общем, я обещаю, что Расс не будет голодать. Ну и подвал мы обустроим. Кабельное проведем.

— Отправить в отпуск, — неуверенно предложил Ниблет. — Куда-нибудь далеко.

— Да его нам тут же вернут, — отмахнулся Фанкхаузер. — Но подвал звучит интересно… Шайлин тоже отлично готовит. А О’Ханна бесплатно доставит свою фирменную пиццу. Он штраф за превышение скорости просрочил, — он глянул на часы, — на тридцать одну минуту. Он теперь наш.

— А я думал, мы будем тянуть жребий, — прошелестел Ниблет.

Кимберли хмыкнула. В письме мэра, в этом сверхсладком пироге со взбитыми сливками, медом, сиропом и всем, чем только можно, был осторожный вопрос: не хочет ли идеальный полицейский Батл Крика отправиться в отпуск, за счет городской казны, разумеется, и, разумеется, в качестве безграничной благодарности города. Гузевич улыбнулась: мэр, наверное, видел кошмары, в которых Рассел Эгнью приходит к нему, объявляя новую жизнь в трезвости, воздержании и без наркотиков. Она представила старшего детектива в ковбойской шляпе, со шпорами и красным плащом.

— Никаких подвалов, — сказала она, тут же получив в ответ разочарованные вздохи. — Эрин, ты сказала, что другие города заинтересовались нашим опытом. Отлично. За счет полиции ты отправишься на семинар в Детройте. Ты уже там была, всех знаешь.

— О… — выдохнула Эрин, и в ее глазах зажегся огонек понимания. — Мы выкрадем Милта.

— Нет, Милта мы не выкрадываем. Он пока не допущен к работе, нужно пройти тесты, комиссию. Но на днях его выписывают из больницы. Думаю, он слышал о переменах в Батл Крике и будет только рад приехать в гости.

Эрин расплылась в улыбке:

— Я и не сомневаюсь. У него же куча свободного времени.

— Он наверняка соскучился по нашим фирменным кофейным кексам, — с надеждой выдал Фонт.

— Это прям как в вестернах будет. Когда в город заявляется старый шериф, ну или проходящий мимо, а в городе своя банда. Правда, у нас как бы хорошая банда, то есть свой шериф хороший… — Фанкхаузер почесал подбородок.

— А двух шерифов в городе не бывает, — сказал Фонт. — Расс увидит Милта, свое новое отражение в зеркале, скривится, одумается, и все станет по-прежнему.

— Ворчащий на технологии Расс.

— Идеальный Милт.

— Колумбийские наркоторговцы…

Кимберли хмыкнула.

— И раз этот вопрос мы решили, то возвращаемся к прежнему: кто же останется на ночное дежурство?

— Давайте сразу жребий.

— Я предпочитаю камень-ножницы-бумага.

— Ты мухлюешь.

— Нельзя мухлевать в камень-ножницы-бумага.

— У меня даже есть спички, можно одну сломать и…

— А я не могу, у меня Шайлин, она подозрительно относится к ночным сменам.

Кимберли усмехнулась и прикрыла глаза. В Батл Крик ничего не меняется.


End file.
